The present invention relates to belt grinders and more particularly to a multiple position belt grinder offering exceptional work station versatility and featuring design structure unique from existing abrasive machinery.
In the past prior art belt grinders have not addressed adequately the industrial requirements for alternate horizontal and vertical performance, differential belt speeds, improved operator accessibility and platen heat control.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder offering open throat, contact wheel, and long platen work stations operable in vertical or horizontal planes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder whose machine head assembly has a counterbalanced axial mount and locking mechanism for revolution of the machine head through its operational planes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder which improves human engineering factors by offsetting the machine head relative to the axial mount, with this offset feature designed to elevate specified work stations to advantageous operating positions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder having a balanced "on board" power source and a simple speed change drive consonant with the moveable machine head concept of the belt grinder.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder which has structure to produce staged release of the abrasive belt or the V-drive belt by means of a bar slide machanism and step cam controlled with a single leveraged bar.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder which applies spring tension to both idler wheel members thereby reducing slack belt slap at the trailing edge of the drive wheel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder having connective linkage to articulate the reciprocating movement of the idler wheels on their respective slide mounts. The linkage insures contiguity of the belt line with support platens irregardless of belt length adjustment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder which will limit the danger of tension spring failure. Dislocation problems and belt tension are controlled by means of an adjustor attached to the idler connective linkage.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder having a belt tracking mechanism capable of transmitting camber adjustment to reciprocating idler wheel assembly.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder having work rests and guards that attach to and have synchronous movement with the wheel assemblies and wherein these rests and guards maintain adjustment irrespective of belt stretch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder having multiple position work rests that support the work piece in vertical and horizontal orientation and that are adjustable to fully guard "at rest" work stations.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel three-wheeled abrasive belt grinder having structure to ventilate the long platen to reduce frictional heat buildup. A helically serrated drive wheel, an abrasive belt and tubular platen are arranged to form a standard component pump, eliminating the need for a retrofit hardward.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel three wheeled abrasive belt grinder having a structure which insures a distributive collection of abrasive dust. Spaced holes bored in the side wall of the vacuum evacuated tubular work rest provides excellent belt proximity and eliminates additional collector tubes.